Trial of the Arbiters II: Conspiracy
Trial of the Arbiters II: Conspiracy is the second entry into the Trial of the Arbiters series. It begins on the 4th March 1997 to the 12th May 1997, and skips to August 23rd 1997 to the 1st October 1997. The plot follows Kenni Malwa's discovery of his past, as well as meeting his father, Funai Yazsil. It additionally follows Task Force Comet's discovery of The Conspiracy. The main story follows TFC and Stak destroying the Larris Protectorate. Story Prologue * Cometan Orbital Station Raid: 4th March 1997: Following a lead from the insults Nial Sotokom threw at Malwa and other members of TFC following his capture at the Battle of Lavink, an orbital space station set up by the CIA was discovered by the UNR. TFC went out to scout the station, and raided it. It seemed the Cremton Empire were researching the environment of Cometa, for reasons unknown. Since the CIA were extremely unexpecting discovery, they were unable to destroy the facility or erase their archives and documents in time. Afterwards, the UNR found masses of documents researching cometis biology, and were found to have been signed off by a "Funai Yazsil", however the most alarming and puzzling were three documents signed by "Zarpill Brusslein", and found that everything went through Larris. * Decampment of Pronkol (Stak): 12th May 1997: During the Battle of Ameebo in September 1996, 300 members of Eightball Division were imprisoned and taken captive by the Cremton Empire. They were imprisoned in the Pronkol Detention Camp on Takoq. In May 1997, during the events of Trial of the Arbiters II: Conspiracy, after months of planning, they led an uprising and escaped the prison. This took the course of fighting through the prison, swarming and stampeding the neighbouring naval base and hijacking a natolic submarine and launching strikes against the regional ground-to-space guns and artillery, thus allowing a rescue fleet to arrive. Act II * Kadra Bunker, Lavink: 15th September 1997: TFC investigate Brusslein's old bunker on Lavink, and fought through the transmortalist and robotic defenses. Afterwards, they spoke with Brusslein via hologram. Act III * Fall of Tantustmir, Siege of Daybrinburne: September 25th, 1997: TFC fight off enemy starfighters and assist the White Tornado in clearing a path for the attack fleet. They then landed on Daybrinburne City, and fought their way through to the Larris Temple. After a long fight and a confrontation and discussion with Ahri-Oferd Larris, he was killed. * Raid of Utopime: September 27th, 1997: Zarpill Brusslein successfully crafted a suit that could support him in the harsh environment of Cometa, and he went to Utopime Square and explored the region around the capital building, to find something he claimed was vital in the ruins. He brought sixty soldiers with him. The UNR discovered this secretly, and Task Force Comet used the illegal transmortalist suits on an emergency permit and chased after them. After a fight with him, he escaped the planet for Makenotix. * Battle of Makenotix: September 27th, 1997: The UNR went on to attack Makenotix, and used 60% of their EMP arsenal for the first time in the war, since nuclear power was extremely scarce. They invaded the powerless planet, and fought off the cometis populace. Meanwhile, TFC were instructed to chase down Zarpill Brusslein. After a long firefight, he was imprisoned for the rest of his life on Xi Taan. * Battle of Ruberto: September 30th, 1997 - October 1st, 1997: The UNR raided the final Larris stronghold, Ruberto, where Funai Yazsil was making a final stand. TFC fought through the asteroids and chased him after fighting through the command center, and confronted and killed Yazsil in the lighthouse tower. Category:Entries